Utility and industrial plants such as power plants, electricity generation plants, waste-to-energy facilities, cement kilns, and other facilities firing fossil fuels such as coal or oil can be configured to capture elements related to the formation of acid gases to help ensure clean and environmentally sound power generation. Such industrial plants could also include a carbon dioxide capture system to help reduce carbon dioxide emissions. The carbon dioxide capture systems can include one or more mechanisms by which the carbon dioxide is formed into a more desirable product. Examples of such carbon capture systems that can include such means for forming a product from the carbon dioxide may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,365,537, 8,408,006, 8,562,811, 8,592,633, and 8,641,885 as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0223727.
Operating costs and capital costs associated with operation of systems configured to reduce acid gas emissions and carbon dioxide emissions can be relatively high. The relatively high costs associated with such systems can be necessary to ensure the efficiency and effectiveness of such systems complies with air emission limits to ensure clean and environmentally sound power generation.